stalfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Zelda311
Welcome Hi, welcome to Stal Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dampé page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shade Link (Talk) 15:42, September 26, 2009 Wikia's Rules If you read Wikia's rules, you'll see that you're not allowed to block people for things that happen on other wikis. You must unblock me or I will report your actions to the Wikia staff, and trust me, that WON'T end well for you. Please follow the rules.Neo (Talk) (Home) 02:40, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :We'll see what the Wikia staff have to say about this. I hope you enjoy your coming punishment.Neo (Talk) (Home) 02:46, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::You don't get it. You're breaking one of Wikia's most important rules. I don't care what you think is right. You're definitely not allowed to make exceptions. Also, after seeing the edits I made to your wiki, how can you say that I don't want to help out? I added some damn fine information. Also, I'm somewhat bored at Zelda Wiki. It's mostly complete, so there's really not much to do. That's why I started looking for things to edit on here. And stop acting like you're above the rules. You. Can't. Ban. Someone. For. Something. On. Another. Wiki. End. Of. Story.Neo (Talk) (Home) 02:59, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::Are you a part of Wikia? Yes? Then you have to follow Wikia's rules. Are you following Wikia's rules? No. Are you going to get away with it? No. This is your last warning. Reverse the block now, or the Wikia staff will do more than that.Neo (Talk) (Home) 03:13, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay, dude. To an extent we can make our own rules to an extent, if it furthers wikia as a whole. You really are trying to set all of wikia on fire and should be reported for a global block.'-- C2' / 03:18, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::Edit:Wikia does not like hate speeches, and you really shouldn't be complaining.'-- C2' / 03:21, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Excuse you, but all I did was begin contributing to the site. If I were going around trying to set all of Wikia on fire, I'd be going on every wiki I could find and shouting that I hated you. I'm not. You seriously need to watch yourself. As much as you believe you are above the rules, you really aren't. You may think you can make your own rules, but you are NOT ALLOWED TO BLOCK SOMEONE FOR EVENTS ON ANOTHER WIKI UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES!03:27, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Then why did you do something to get banned in the first place?--Z31T)6311 04:06, October 26, 2009 (UTC) That has NOTHING to do with the problem. It's not on Zelda Gazette.Neo (Talk) (Home) 10:17, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Really than? Why else would you do it in the first place, hm? I think you're trying to dodge a bullet, and it isn't working. --Z31T)6311 10:23, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::You DO realize that IK unblocked me for a reason, right? He knows Wikia's rules. I've already contacted Catherine Munro, and I'm afraid that your little belief that you're above the universal rules of Wikia is about to be shattered. This is your final warning. Unblock me and I won't have to involve Wikia staff. ::And by the way, do you even know what happened at ZP? No, I don't think you do. I copied and pasted my Zelda Wiki userpage. In it, I remarked that I hated "that Jew bastard, Jason." You make it sound as if I'm going around preaching the words of Hitler. I didn't mean to sound anti-semitic. We'd always called Jason "Jewson" on ZU as a joke, anyways. And that's not just me. Search Zelda Universe and Jewson on Google. As for AK and the other admins, I really can't respect them. They attack innocent Zelda Wiki users, they come over to ZW and act like everyone's against them and generally spam, flame, and cause discord, and they pin accusations on whoever's online. None of them act the way an admin should. They're biased, they're rude, they do NOT know how to act, and they generally take things too far. That's why I don't respect them. If they were smarter, they wouldn't even be furthering this thing by talking to me. They wouldn't have responded when they knew I was CLEARLY too enraged to think coherently. A good admin is ALWAYS considerate, regardless of the situation. And I'm allowed to have an opinion, even though you may not think so.Neo (Talk) (Home) 19:43, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::I'd actually like a source or a quote or something from Catherine Munro. Exact quote. Thankyou. --Z31T)6311 22:29, October 26, 2009 (UTC) I want justice to be served too, but I have blocked him for a month on here. In the block I warned him, so when he comes back, none of us should continue this.--'Shade' 19:47, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :Yes. I did so on Zelda Gazette too.--Z31T)6311 21:26, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Hey It seems like it's been forever. How've you been? Still working on Zelda Gazette? I've still been trying to get my own dang wiki up and running, but so far I have no contributors and I'm too swamped to find much time for it. I thought it would be fun to start a Megaman X wiki, but it just...isn't going anywhere. Plus, I have Zelda Wiki to attend to, where we've begun a massive article improvement project. We're trying to destub the whole site and get everything completed. We basically want to "finish" the site. Strange, I know. In any case, I'm trying to cut down the number of things I do online. As such, Stal Wiki has been the first site to get canned. (Sorry, Shade, but you know that I'm working on three wikis and a forum already!) I've also stopped going to Zelda Dungeon. It saddens me a little, but whatever. With work, school, and the rest of stuff, I have no time. Wow, I've been rambling on. Tell me what's going on with you, eh?__Neo''(U)(T) (Home)'' 03:29, December 7, 2009 (UTC)